Express $0.6584$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.6584$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6584}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6584$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6584}{10000}$